Aurora Irvine
by kyuuka yayoi
Summary: Harry has left Europe for five years since the war ended. Now he came back for a job. But during his stay will a blond boy succeed in making him stay for good? AU Drag Queen!Harry, Auror!Draco Slash, don't like it, don't read.
1. Preview

**Preview**

It's been so long since I was last seen here, though I look and act different now; I still think that anyone might recognize me. I left you see, just right after the war I took off to another continent not leaving a single trace. To put things short, I turned my back from everything.

Now I'm here.

I'm here to perform, to let my soul out there to the world... To be seen the way I want to be seen.

No judgement.

No animosity.

Just me.

My name is Harry Potter.

But in this line of work I'm known as Aurora Irvine.

**Hello there my lovelies, it's been a while. I know. Don't worry I'll still continue my other stories. But I'll be revamping ALL of my stories, all of you just have to wait and see ;-) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Since I am not going to school today because of my fucki'n cold. How about I update today? Sounds nice?**

**Note: BTW if I fuck up some cultural references from either countries, I'm sorry, I'm not from U.S.A or the U.K so IF I did I apologize, just point out the mistake and I'll do my best to edit it soon.**

**and please ignore the tenses, I know I'm bad at them.**

**Aurora Irvine Chapter 1: Leaving for London**

**HARRY POV**

There really is something weird when a person has to leave home or leave a place he considered his home for five long years. Especially if you're leaving it for a place you dreaded the mo-

"Harry?" I was cut from my musing by manager Edward. "Are you okay? You've been zoning out for a while, you didn't even answer my question."

"Uh... what was the question again?" I asked, oh, how I hope that I just misheard what he said.

"I said that would you like to fly coach or first class on your flight to London, you'll have a show there next week?" Yeah, I didn't misheard... fuck.

"May I ask why I need to go to London?"

"The boss said you need to go there to promote the new club." He explained.

"Why me? There are a lot of great queens there(pun intended), some are even better than me!."

"You know the boss, he does things spontaneously." He took a seat in front of me. "You know you can't say no, so start packing your bags you're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? ALREADY!?" I couldn't help but shout from what I've heard. "Why so soon?"

"I dunno, just fix your stuff, you'll only be there for a week or two, but make sure you'll pack stuff that'll be good for a month." He explains. "Please If we don't do this it'll be the end of both of our careers. I have two kids to feed." He pleaded.

"Oh, fine!" I said as I stood up to leave Eddy's office. "And I'm expecting a fully paid first class traveling experience!" I said as I slam the door. I don't know if this'll be good , but a job is a job and I can't really say no to that man. At least I have a few hours to fix my stuff and I swear to God, I'll bring a lot of heavy stuff so they'll pay a extra on the baggage fee.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, there goes my coastal scents palettes, my diva sequined costume, my blue wig... oh, fuck where would my naked palettes go? I know I'll just carry them with me!" I am not talking to anyone in particular. Just talking to myself. This is why I hate last minute packing, it takes toll on my sanity. "My shades goes here..." I said as put the thing inside my hand bag. "All done!"

"Dear God!, I think you just packed all of the things in your room in your luggage!" I heard a voice from the fireplace.

"Very funny." I said taking a look around my dressing room. Ok he's right I think I just packed my whole apartment.

"Come on Potter, you're just going to stay here for a week or two, I think you packed enough stuff to last you for a year."

"You know you should've given me a heads up earlier, rather than make my manager drop the bomb on me." I glared at him.

"Sorry can't really contact you, I tried the call you but the it says your out of coverage area, I wanted to e-mail you but I don't have any internet connection." He explained.

"You should've just floo me! My floo network is open 24/7 you stupid arse!" I shouted.

"My bad."

"Okay, so what is the real reason you wanted me back there?"

"Nothing much, I just want you to perform here, just for the new club's publicity, you know the drill." He said.

"I know the drill, but what type of spirit has possessed you to build a club in London?"

"A spirit called capitalization, now just fix your stuff and be ready to go tomorrow at exactly five in the morning."

"Okay fine, get your arse off my fire place." I said, waving him off.

"By the way here is the key to your hotel room, the place is called Aherton Hotel it is located in Diagon Alley, room number is 69." He said, throwing me a vintage gold key, that I almost failed to catch, almost.

"Thanks a lot idiot, hey wait! Why did you book my hotel in Diagon Alley?" And... he vanished. Nice.

**(Meanwhile somewhere in the wizarding London)**

"Ronald get the civilians to safety!" A blond auror yelled to his red head colleague.

"Be careful, Draco, my husband will kill me if you got in any kind of trouble!" The read head yelled to the blonde as he lead the people from inside a building.

"I should be the one saying that!" the blond yelled yet again. 'Where's our reinforcement?' He thought as blocked a curse directed toward him. "Impedimenta!" He shouted, sending his enemy flying to the nearest wall.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the man lying down unconscious

"Bombarda Maxima!" He heard a female voice shouting above him, then came an explosion so powerful that it knocked him all the way to the same wall where he knocked the man earlier. "You're lucky it missed you. You traitor." the feminine voice said with malice, Draco turned around to see his attacker.

"Nice to see you too Pansy." He said grabbing a hold of his wand. "What a poor aim you got there." He said smirking smugly.

"Let's see if you still have that smirk after this Avada-" She didn't even finished the spell as she flew to the same wall face first.'

"Oh man, I don't think that even the best healing spells could fix her face now." Seamus said with a grin.

"Yeah, a few seconds later and I'd probably be dead!" Draco exclaimed as he stood up.

"Episky." Dean said beside him. "You didn't even noticed that your nose was bleeding."

"Thanks mate." The blond said.

"Where is Mr. Zabi-Weasley?" Seamus asked, laughing a little bit.

"Hey I heard that!" Ron said as he emerged out of the building with a bleeding forehead.

"What happened to your head mate?" Dean asked.

"A weak diffindo." He said.

"Vulnera Sanentur." The blond casted. "That'll do for now."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, I don't want Blaise to kill me."

"Ah, speaking of Blaise. Do you know where the hell is that man?" The read head asked.

"Who knows?"

"Okay, guys let's just round these men up then we can all go home!" Seamus said.

'Good for you.' Draco thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**DRACO POV**

Yes, just what I need after a long, long day of field work... PAPER WORK.

"I hate this day." I said as I sat down on my chair a face the desk full of paperwork.

Aside from the problems considering the new generation of death eaters... I wonder how can they call themselves death eaters all of them are not even marked yet! There is this case that I've been working on for the past four years... Harry Potter.

**That is that for now...**

**Damn it's hard to type with newly painted nails... I swear I won't do it again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aurora Irvine**

**Chapter 2: Candy**

I love airplane rides, especially when I have window seats, like today. Aside from the feeling of being above ground, which I rarely got the chance to feel since I stopped riding broomsticks, but unlike being on a broom, I can actually fly and not worry about anything... but if the pilot crashes the plane, then fuck him.

Right now I am travelling in drag… I'm in drag because I didn't have the time to buy natural looking contacts and get my hair dyed, because of the sudden trip to London; I don't want to be recognized by anyone there. But I'm just wearing minor, light, toned down drag. Fishy drag as some might call it. Light neutral (at least as neutral as I can…) makeup, 22-inches long brown Brazilian virgin hair wig, lace front, of course, but the style is simple as fuck. And fuck it; I'm even wearing the falsies that I usually wear on my lower lash line on my upper lash line!

My clothes serving business woman realness though… in the end I still achieved the drag look I like. And to be honest I like the sound of my heels clacking on the tiled floor. So professional.

"Hi miss…" okay seriously. Someone still think I'm a real girl with this get up? "Miss, I wonder if we can sit here. There is no more space left." This girl has a thick British accent though, maybe a tourist who's on her way home.

"Su.." I stopped mid sentence due to the fact that the person standing in front of me is in fact an ex of mine… her voice changed though so I failed to notice while she was asking. But her ginger hair is still pretty much the same. Ginny Weasley, behind her is Colin Creevey. Both still kinda look the same, but… older I guess.

"Thank you so much miss." She said as she sat beside me, while her husband sat on the chair beside her. Good thing there are more room between seats in first class.

"Don't mention it." I said. Good thing I lived in the U.S. for a long time; I got to learn how to mask my own British accent.

"Were very sorry if we disturbed you…" Colin said.

"No, it's fine you didn't…" I said.

After ten minutes the plane lifted in the air, an hour later the two people completely forgot about me and started chatting, enthusiastically. I actually fell asleep a few times already, now almost ten hours into the flight, and they are still at it.

"Let's stop by Ron's later…" Ginny said as she took a small bag out of her hand carry.

"Won't Blaise be mad if we showed up suddenly?"

"I don't think so… they should be used to us by now. They were living with each other for a long time, and we've been visiting Ron unannounced for much longer." Ginny said as she powdered her nose. Okay, that surprised me a bit; I didn't know they live together already.

"But, Gin… they have a baby now, not to mention that it's also their third anniversary." Wait a sec… Wait a fucki'n sec. when the fuck did they got married? I didn't know that! Oh that Blaise id dead when I get out of this plane!

"No, I think it's fine since Draco is coming later too." Okay, this time I actually almost fell off my seat. Wait! What! Draco, as in Draco Malfoy! When the fuck did they became friends?

"But isn't he coming for Auror business?" Colin said. Okay, now I'm creeped out. Did they say that Draco is an auror? Okay maybe this is a different Draco then.

"Come on Dean, Draco Malfoy has been Ron's partner for four years. And he's Blaise's best friend, he's practically family for them." Ginny replied.

Oh my God! What happened while I was gone?

-Line Break-

"Blaise! Blaise! Blaise! Answer the damn floo you damn piece of shit!" I shouted over my fire place.

"Harry, what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? Well guess what? I came across Ginny and Colin in the plane and you know what they were talking about? You and Ron married with a kid; Malfoy is Ron's friend and an auror!"

"Oh, so you were the weird but fabulous," Blaise rolled his eyes at the word "fabulous" the bastard. "Brunette business woman that they sat with on the plane. So what is your problem?"

"Why didn't you tell me all of that?"

"Telling you would be of no use." He sighed. "It's not like you'll come home, the minute you know."

"You got a point, but still… never mind." I said as I pulled my wig from my head.

"You know you'll look very nice bald." Blaise said as he stared on my head that still, currently clad in a beige wig cap.

"Ha, ha, fuck you." I said. "By the way we need to meet up tomorrow, we need to discuss about the performances I have to do." I said.

"Okay, but why wait for tomorrow, come to our house for dinner tonight and let's talk about it over Ron's homemade pot roast. And that's an order, you can't say no." he said.

Sometimes there were really days when I want to end Blaise's life for good. But then again I still can't do shit about his orders since he is technically my boss.

So in the end I found myself in front of his house after an hour and a half. Since I do not have much time in my hands I just wore the same outfit that I used on my flight, and retouched my makeup. I knocked on the door and was surprised that it was opened by Ron himself.

"Hi there!" Ron greeted me enthusiastically.

"Uhm, Hi." I said with a smile.

"So, you must be Blaise's top performer." He said with a smile.

"Yes, so you must be his husband?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." The way he introduced himself actually made me smile, it is the exact same way he introduced himself to me when we were both eleven, minus the food in his mouth.

"I'm Aurora Irvine." I smile. "But you can just call me, A." I told him.

"A, huh… like the letter?"

"Exactly like the letter."

"Okay, if that's what you want." He smiled. "Now, Blaise is setting the table right now… so I hope you won't mind going to the sitting room in a while."

"No problem… good food is worth waiting for." His smile brightened at my compliment.

"Of course. He said. "Now the sitting room is that way," he said pointing to a door on his right. "Now, I'll just go to the dining room, to make sure that Blaise is not destroying everything." He said as he went to the way of where the dining room probably is.

So I went to the direction he pointed me to. And imagine who I saw at the other side of the door.

**Hi there, I'm Back! (after a year...)**


End file.
